


Boundaries

by rudbeckia



Series: Clan Techie Crossover [6]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Hangover, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka and Techie get drunk and Mitaka makes a bad decision. Techie is hurt, Mitaka is horrified and somehow Phasma has to sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

Mitaka stood in the corridor outside Techie’s quarters, not even sure exactly what happened. He shook his head and wiped a hand over his forehead; he was perspiring and felt sick and woozy. That was probably the liquor. He and Techie had shared a bottle of some local fermented and distilled beverage from their last trip planetside. Mitaka thought it had tasted better on the surface in the tap-caff they’d found. Must be something to do with the atmosphere. Right hand over his mouth and left hand out to stabilise himself against the passage wall, Mitaka stumbled to his own quarters. He just made it in time.

Next morning, at least Mitaka assumed it was morning because he was awake, but it might have been the dawn of the apocalypse given the taste of death on his tongue, buzzing noises warring in his ears and that he couldn’t sit without his head pounding but if he lay down his stomach hurt and he retched without relief. A sudden light made Mitaka groan and curse and throw his arm across his face.

“Oops,” a cheerful voice called out way too loud. “Did I wake you?”  
Mitaka pulled his blanket over his head and turned away. Phasma sighed.  
“You look pathetic. It stinks in here. Sit up, drink this then get in the shower.”  
“What is it?” Mitaka said without moving.  
“Standard stormtrooper hangover cure.” Phasma brandished the pouch. “Drink it yourself now or I’ll pour it into you. Take your pick.”  
Phasma watched as Mitaka emerged, hair at all angles from where his fingers had rested, and brow glistening with an unhealthy looking sheen. He groaned and doubled over, retched then fell sideways against the wall. He put his hand out for the pouch Phasma held. He knew what was in it, some rehydration solution with analgesic, anti-emetic and vitamins. Mitaka took a deep breath and downed it in one. He dropped the empty pouch on the floor by his bed, where it landed on his soiled clothes from the night before.  
“Please can I die now?” Mitaka fluttered his eyes open and squinted at Phasma. She laughed and shook her head.  
“No. By the time you’re ready to face your disciplinary hearing that should be working. Get in the shower.”  
Mitaka’s jaw dropped.  
“My _what!”_  
Phasma put another pouch on Mitaka’s table on her way out.  
“Your disciplinary hearing. Starts in two hours. I’ll come and get you for some breakfast first. Drink this after your shower, it’s just rehydration solution. And Doph, for the sake of the Sith turn your air circulation up. Smells like the sarlacc pit in here.”

Phasma was correct, Mitaka realised as he smoothed down his clean tunic and kicked his dirty clothes into a corner. He did feel better, as long as he did not have to move too suddenly. He drank the second pouch slowly, the cold liquid causing a sharp jab in his stomach. Phasma took him to the mess hall and forced him to eat. It was more than just the hangover that put Mitaka off his synthsust.  
“Disciplinary hearing.”  
“Yes,” Phasma gave a single nod. “You rendered yourself unfit for duty today. I expect you will be deducted a day’s pay and required to make the time up double on your next scheduled leave.”  
“Ugh.” Mitaka really had no further comment.  
“However,” Phasma held up a warning finger, “if General Hux takes a personal interest because of Techie you could be in more serious trouble.”  
Mitaka pushed his synthsust around the bowl with his spoon.  
“Phasma, what _exactly_ has Techie got to do with this? We got drunk together. I didn’t force him to do anything.”  
Phasma looked at Mitaka, held his gaze for a few uncomfortable seconds.  
“Good. I hope Techie told his brother that.”

Mystified, Mitaka finished his food. Phasma escorted him to a waiting room and told him to sit then left again. She returned twenty minutes later with Techie. Techie looked paler and even more sickly than usual, the stark contrast between his red-rimmed eyes and his pallor made Mitaka’s heart ache. Techie walked in, quick short footsteps, head down. He did not look at Mitaka, and took a seat in the far corner. Phasma sat with him and held his hand, remaining as a source of reassurance until Techie was called to his hearing.

Phasma sighed and looked over at Mitaka.  
“What do you remember about last night?”  
Mitaka groaned.  
“Nothing much after the third glass. That stuff is lethal. We were on the sofa...” A flashback hit Mitaka and he sunk his head into his hands. “Techie threw me out. He was… yelling. I was… Oh no. Oh _no!”_  
Phasma nodded.  
“Oh yes.”

Mitaka was called fifteen minutes after Techie. His joints felt unsteady and his face burned, the sound of his own footsteps somehow too loud and his synthsust threatening to reappear. He marched through the door opened for him by an aide, halted and saluted, averting his eyes from Hux’s glare.  
“Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka.”  
“Yessir.”  
“You were seen in the officers’ accommodation deck during delta shift, clearly under the influence of toxic substances.”  
“Yessir.”  
“Explain.”  
“I got drunk, sir. The local drink was--”  
“I DON’T WANT YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES!” Mitaka startled a little at General Hux’s sudden fury. “You ADMIT to being DRUNK and rendering yourself UNFIT for DUTY?”  
“Yessir.”  
“Tell me, Lieutenant,” Hux sat back and unclenched his fists, “what your effectiveness would have been if The Finalizer had come under enemy attack during delta shift yesterday?”  
“Um…”  
“I AM WAITING!”  
“AAH! I WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY INEFFECTIVE, SIR!”  
“Drunkenness is banned in the First Order. It brings the organisation into disrepute. You will forfeit your next planetside leave period and you will attend a course of six training sessions on First Order protocol. Dismissed.”  
“Yessir. Thankyousir.” Mitaka twitched a foot.  
“HALT!”  
“Yessir!” Mitaka froze on the point of turning to leave. Hux spoke without looking up from his datapad.  
“I do not want my brother attached to a drunkard. If there is any repeat of this shameful behaviour I will have you discharged. Understood?”  
Mitaka closed his eyes and tried to make his dry throat swallow.  
“Yes, sir.”

Mitaka turned smartly and marched out. Phasma was no longer in the waiting room so he returned to his quarters and sprawled on his bunk. He went over and over in his head all the pieces he could remember of the previous night. Drinking. Laughing. Watching a holovid. Drinking more. Holding Techie on his small sofa, reclining with Techie’s head on his shoulder, his arms around Techie’s waist. Techie giggling about something he’d said. Becoming very aware of the way Techie’s hair smelled of something almost floral, the way Techie’s hand curled around his leg just above the knee and the way Techie twisted to look at his face. 

The way he had kissed Techie and slipped his hands lower.  
The way Techie had lurched away from him, arms guarding himself.

Mitaka covered his morose face with his hands again then sighed and reached for his datapad. He had to fix this.

\--------------------

Techie rubbed his face and yawned. Phasma sniffed at what little remained in the bottle he and Mitaka has almost emptied the previous night. She made a face and dumped it in the trash chute.  
“How was your hearing?”  
Techie shrugged.  
“I got a lecture and I’m grounded on The Finalizer. He asked if I needed,” Techie did air-quotes, “ _help._ Because of… you know. Where he found me.”  
Phasma looked at Techie with concern.  
“And do you?”  
“No!” Techie shook his head and pushed his stray hair back. “I ran the clan surveillance and communication with the whole of Peach Trees. Ma-ma couldn’t afford to let me get hooked on anything and I knew if I was not fit to work she’d, um...”  
Phasma put her arms around Techie, stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. They sat, hand in hand. Phasma kept a steady voice.  
“What did you tell your brother?”  
“Oh! He, um, he asked me who brought the liquor aboard and whose idea it was to open it. That was me both times. He asked if Mitaka forced me to drink and I said no. That’s all.”  
“Not,” Phasma hesitated, “the _other_ thing?”  
Techie closed his eyes and shook his head.

Techie’s datapad screen flashed. He got up, looked at it then held it out to Phasma.  
“It’s a message from him. I don’t want to read it.”  
Phasma looked at the screen.  
“It’s an apology. He asks if he can come over and talk.”  
“No.” Techie chewed at his nails. “Not today.”  
“Okay. I have to go get my armour on for troop inspection.” Phasma stood. “You should get some more sleep and eat more when you wake up.”  
Techie gave Phasma a quick hug and murmured _thanks for everything_ before shuffling back to bed. 

Techie woke when his datapad lit up again. It was General Hux confirming his cancelled leave and ordering him to attend a medical examination. He saw Mitaka’s message header, sighed and tapped to expand it.

_Dear Techie,_  
_I am so sorry for what I did last night. I make no excuses, I shouldn't have put you in that position. I want to make it up to you if I can, your trust matters so much to me. Please let me come over and we can talk?_  
_Doph_

Techie sighed again and tapped a reply, but deleted it without sending. He set the datapad back on the floor by his bunk and dozed until Hux sent him a second message asking why he had not yet reported to medbay and giving him a twenty minute warning that he would personally escort Techie to his appointment. In eighteen minutes, showered, dressed, quarters cleaned, head clearer and stomach no longer churning, Techie waited for his brother. 

The examination consisted of a full tox screen which confirmed Techie’s assurance that he had indulged in alcohol, medication for his inflamed eyelids and nothing else. Hux smiled at the result and hugged Techie, who grumbled that his brother should have believed him. Hux hugged Techie again.  
“I wanted to believe you, Bren, but perhaps you would have hidden it from me out of shame or fear.” Hux stepped back and watched Techie’s face. “You can tell me anything, you are my family and I will protect you.”  
Techie gave an uncertain smile and looked down, hands twisting at his tunic hem. Hux took gentle hold of Techie’s shoulders.  
“Tell me.”  
Techie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I think I broke up with Doph.”  
“Oh.” Hux sighed. “If you want, go wait in my quarters and you can tell me what happened. I should be on the bridge now but I will be with you as soon as I can.”

Hux was as good as his word. Techie spent less than an hour lounging in Hux’s quarters, using his ‘fresher and borrowing clean pyjamas, teaching Millicent to pounce on his hand moving under Hux’s blanket at foot level. The brothers sat facing each other after Hux hung up his uniform and ordered food. Hux leaned forward and took Techie’s hand.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Techie seemed to shrink a little. Hux smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring. “Did you fall out because of what happened last night?”  
Techie looked up, blue eyes wide and lips parted.  
“He told you? Doph told you what he did?”  
Hux nodded slowly while he thought about what to say next.  
“I would rather hear it from you, Bren. What happened?”  
Techie looked at the table.  
“He put his hand down my pants. I screamed at him and threw him out. I wasn’t expecting it. He _knows_ I don’t want any help down there.”

Hux leaned back and frowned, using the diversion of the arrival of a nervous, fumbling cadet with their food as time to think.  
“Do you want me to call him to another disciplinary hearing for assault? That would be enough to have him discharged. You’d never have to see him again.”  
“No.” Techie dug into his meal as if he had suddenly realised he was ravenous. He paused after clearing half his plate. “I… I want it not to have happened. I want to trust him. But…” He shrugged and resumed eating. Hux smiled.  
“Good, he’s a competent officer and I would be sorry to lose him.”  
“I miss him already,” Techie looked at Hux, gauging his reaction. “Is that weak?”  
“It’s human, Bren.” Hux smirked. “Maybe Phasma could set you up with a nice stormtrooper to take your mind off bridge crew. I hear not every guy who wears a helmet is ugly.”  
Techie snorted and shook his head. Hux smiled and lowered his voice.  
“I could ask Kylo to choke him again.”

That got a laugh from Techie and they spent the next half hour thinking up more and more bizarre forms of revenge on Mitaka until Hux said they both had to get some sleep. Techie hugged Hux and shuffled off to his own quarters. When he opened the door, he found Phasma waiting for him.  
“How do you feel?” she said, a look of concern on her face.  
“Okay I guess,” replied Techie. “Brendol cheered me up.”  
“Doph’s horrified by what he did. He thinks he’s lost you.”  
Techie tucked his hair behind his ear and sighed.  
“Did he ask you to come tell me that?”  
“No,” Phasma met Techie’s gaze. “He screwed up. He’s miserable and he deserves to be. If you decide you’re happier without him then I won’t say another word.”  
“But?” Techie supplied warily, waiting for an entreaty to forgive and forget. Phasma shrugged and got up to leave.  
“Nothing,” she leaned in to kiss Techie’s cheek, “I’m not here to tell you what to do.” 

Techie went to bed and slept for a few hours. It was early in delta shift, standard night by his deck’s false cycle of light and dark, when Techie read Mitaka’s short message again and composed another reply. This time he sent it.  
In Mitaka’s quarters, Phasma looked at the datapad screen.  
“Doph? Stop moping, He’ll see you gamma shift tomorrow.”

\------------

Phasma watched Mitaka’s face as they waited for Techie. The mess hall was quiet, a few higher ranking stormtroopers sat at a long table discussing the performance of their squadrons and a few weary bridge officers stumbled in for synthsust and sympathy before their bunks claimed them. She leaned forward, wishing they had the buzz of a busy mealtime to provide privacy for their discussion.  
“You look nervous.” said Phasma.  
“I am nervous,” Mitaka replied, “what if he never wants to see me again?”  
“Do you really think _Techie_ would tell you that in person?” Phasma smiled. “He would have sent you a two-word reply and you _know_ how good he is at avoiding people he doesn’t want to see.”  
Mitaka smiled at that.  
“I overheard Master Ren tell General Hux that he had not seen _that useless rat_ for over a week.”

Techie collected a synthsust pouch and sat beside Phasma, opposite Mitaka. Mitaka drew breath to speak but Techie held up a hand.  
“Don’t.” Techie glanced at Mitaka then focused on opening his pouch. “Don’t say you’re sorry. You said that in your message. I don’t forgive you yet but I miss you.”  
Phasma put her arm around Techie and gave him a brief hug.  
“Do you want me to leave you two alone?”  
“No,” Techie shook his head immediately and Mitaka’s face fell.  
“You don’t trust me.” Mitaka sighed. “I’m so s--”  
“Sithdamnit, Doph! Shut up.”

Mitaka went red and Techie looked away. Phasma reflected that this was not what Mitaka had prepared for. Privately he had said he expected Techie to be nervous around him but to forgive him after enough apologies. He did not anticipate the force of Techie’s anger. Mitaka, she was relieved to notice, did as Techie demanded. Techie closed his eyes and rubbed his face.  
“I didn’t mean to shout.” Techie concentrated on folding his empty synthsust pouch one way then another. “I thought I’d feel… I didn’t think I’d feel like this.”  
Mitaka got up without a word and walked away. Phasma put a hand on Techie’s arm when he got up to follow.  
“Give him a head start. Is it over?”  
“Maybe. I want to be able to trust him but seeing him made me... I know he didn’t mean… he doesn’t understand and I thought he did. Does he think there’s something wrong with me that he can fix?”  
Phasma’s face betrayed her surprise.  
“I think it’s more likely he turns into an asshole when he’s drunk. Techie?” Phasma paused to make sure he was paying attention. “Do you trust me?” He nodded. “Will you come to Doph’s with me and find out if we can all move on?”

Phasma stood and followed Techie out of the canteen and through the grid of corridors to Mitaka’s quarters. He paused to knock but Phasma opened the door and gently but firmly pushed him in ahead of her. Mitaka, eyes red and face blotchy, bolted for his bunk. Phasma signalled Techie to sit and went to retrieve him. Mitaka would not be moved. He sat on his bed and shook his head when Phasma held out her hand and inclined her head in the direction of the small living area where Techie sat. She smiled through the door at Techie and closed it, giving Mitaka the illusion of privacy. 

Phasma sat beside Mitaka and took his hand.  
“He needs to know if he can trust you.”  
“I won’t do it again. I never thought...” Mitaka took his hand away from Phasma’s. “I never thought I was _that guy_. You know? The one who gets drunk and blames whatever he does on the alcohol?”  
“Neither did I,” Phasma said. “You don’t blame the alcohol, do you?”  
“I made a decision. I knew I shouldn’t and I did it anyway. Because I was an asshole. I don’t know what I can do to convince him that I’m not a threat.”

The door slid open and Techie stood on the other side.  
“You are a threat, Doph. This always happens eventually. Any time I’ve let someone close I wonder when I’ll get a touch and a comment that they’re different, I’ll like it with them, they’ll be gentle.” Techie turned away. “Bet you think there’s something wrong with me.”  
Mitaka clenched his fists and yelled.  
“DON’T TELL ME WHAT I THINK!” He stood up, Phasma’s hand shot out towards him as if to reassure or restrain, but Mitaka stood still and looked at the floor. “I got drunk and I fucked up and I know you don’t want to hear it but I’m SORRY! I need to say it. Techie, I promise, I will _never_ try to touch you like that again.”  
Techie muttered something that sounded to Phasma like _okay_ as he made for the door. 

Phasma took Mitaka to her quarters on the pretext of helping her into her armour. She did not need to wear it for troop simulation exercises but it calmed Mitaka to be allowed to piece it together on her body and polish off any smears with a cloth. It was a service he performed reverently, taking his time to make sure each plate was comfortable and secure. Phasma’s helmet was the last piece and Mitaka waited for permission, a dipped head, to place it correctly. He looked at an object left behind on the stand and looked up at Phasma’s darkened eye protection set into her chrome face. He picked the object up and looked at it, turning his head to meet Phasma’s blank scrutiny once more. He raised his eyebrows. Phasma’s laugh barked through her helmet.  
“Worth a try!”

Much later, after Techie slept in Hux’s bunk while Hux worked at his desk, Mitaka crashed out on Phasma’s bed waiting for Phasma to finish her round of exercises and inspections, after Techie completed his shift to the well-meaning ribbing of the beta shift technical team and Mitaka tried to keep out of line of Hux’s glare on the bridge, after ‘fresher and food, Mitaka sent Techie a message while Phasma dressed for comfort. He smiled.  
“He said yes. My quarters.”

By the time Phasma opened Mitaka’s door, Techie was already there pacing the small living area. She grinned and walked in, pushing Mitaka backwards in front of her. Techie stopped, pointed and frowned.  
“Are those _binders?”_  
“Yes,” Mitaka said, “so you can trust that my hands will not be anywhere you don’t want them.”  
“Oh. Um…” Techie stood close to Mitaka and tentatively put a hand on Mitaka’s cheek. “But you can’t put your hands where I do want them either. Phasma? Can you take them off?”  
Phasma laughed and unlocked the restraints. Mitaka looped his arms around Techie’s waist and Techie responded by holding him close.  
“I missed this too much.” Techie smiled, kissing Mitaka’s cheek.  
“Mmhmm, me too,” said Mitaka, eyes closed and head sinking onto Techie’s shoulder.  
Phasma wrapped her arms around both of them.  
“Can I trust you two to behave? I need sleep.”  
Techie nodded and Phasma slipped out.

Phasma reported her progress in a private message to General Hux, who allowed a small, relieved sigh to escape his lips. Kylo Ren frowned and sat up, as if to leave.  
“Relax, Bren will not be showing up unexpectedly.” Hux smiled as Ren lay down again. “Why do you hate my brother anyway?”  
Ren covered his head with Hux’s pillow.  
“I have seen many horrors but nothing matches the inside of your brother’s head for sheer intensity of terror. I never want to be reminded of it.”

Mitaka did not want to release Techie. He sighed and murmured, cheek still leaning on Techie’s shoulder.  
“I really am sorry. I want to do something to make it up to you.”  
“You can’t,” Techie replied. “Anything you do might make _you_ feel better but it won’t change how I feel.” He pushed Mitaka away slightly. “I guess I forgive you but I won’t forget.”  
“I’m s--”  
“Shut up, Doph.”  
“Okay.”

Phasma called in on Mitaka before her next shift. She smiled at the sight of Techie and Mitaka asleep, Techie’s bare shoulders and arm visible, thrown over Mitaka’s chest. Mitaka groaned and stirred. He stroked Techie’s hair until Techie woke up then shoved him off. Phasma laughed.  
“Do I assume you two are on speaking terms again.”  
Techie yawned and nodded, sat up and swung his legs out of bed, pushed himself to stand up and staggered towards the ‘fresher.  
“What’s that?”  
Phasma pointed.  
“My ass,” replied Techie. “Oh! I see what you mean.” He looked down at the smudged black lines on his pale skin and smiled. “It was Doph’s idea. A reminder. I let him start somewhere safe and move his hand until I started to feel jumpy and he plotted a point with his eyeliner. Then he joined them all up to make boundaries he can’t cross with his hands.” 

Phasma watched as Techie rotated on the spot. Techie caught her eye and shook his head slowly.  
“This isn’t something that needs fixing.”  
Phasma reached a hand out to trace along the curve on Techie’s scarred hip with one finger. She glanced at Mitaka, propped up on one elbow then smiled as Techie giggled and squirmed away.  
“I know. There’s nothing broken unless you say so.”


End file.
